Kuroko no Affairs
by katrinadianne
Summary: Relationships were never Kuroko Tetsuya's forte. That was an established fact among the Generations of Miracles. His expertise in basketball did not extend to his life outside of it. AU-ish. GoMxKuro. Eventual AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**AU-ish. GoMxKuro. Eventual AkaKuro**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed. Very, very, VERY oblivious Kuroko. I love portraying him that way.**

**Kuroko no Affairs**

**The case of Aomine Daiki**

Relationships were never Kuroko Tetsuya's forte. That was an established fact among the Generations of Miracles. His expertise in basketball did not extend to his life outside of it.

The first to know this was Aomine Daiki. He liked boobs, really. But, ever since he had seen the phantom player in the abandoned gymnasium, he could not take his mind off his angelic face. His skin was milky white. His eyes were like pieces of heaven, matching his hair.

Kuroko looked so soft and fragile. And Aomine had proven this true when, one day, he conveniently… er… accidentally fell on top of him while they were playing, one on one.

Skin to skin.

Chest to chest.

Aomine's heart was racing as he realized their position. The sight of Kuroko under him, sweating and panting heavily was too much. His usually pale face was red with all the exertions. Aomine's eyes focused on the smaller man's lips. They look so soft and pink, like a girl's. So, before logic can stop him, he claimed the phantom player's lips. It tasted of vanilla milkshake.

It was just a brief, innocent kiss. Aomine's first kiss. When he pulled away from Kuroko, he expected the smaller boy to be blushing madly. Instead, it was still his usual deadpan expression. And in the flates voice he said, "Aomine-kun, you're drenching me with your sweat."

After apologizing profusely, he ran to the shower room, stripped naked and… well… showered (because that's what you do in a shower room, and no, he did not plan on jacking off despite his very large flag raising and protesting).

He half-expected Kuroko to stay away from him, however, the phantom player just casually entered the shower room like nothing had happened.

"Is something wrong, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine raised his brows. Has what happened really nothing to Kuroko?

"Aren't you gonna get mad at me? You know, I kissed you."

"It's okay." Kuroko was still as straight-faced as ever.

"So, can we do it again?"

Kuroko stared hard at him as if contemplating on something. "Are we still going to bump fists?"

Aomine was confused. What does bumping fists have to do with kissing? Sometimes he could not understand his shadow. And, he knew that even if asks him, he will not get an answer.

"I guess?" he replied skeptically.

"Okay."

"Does that mean we're…" Aomine hesitated for a moment thinking that it might be too early in the game. But, they already kissed, haven't they? So, with all the courage he could muster he asked, "Does this mean we're boyfriends?"

Once again, Kuroko stared at him and Aomine could only watch as the water from the shower head dropped deliciously on Kuroko's skin, sliding smoothly down to the tiled floor. Kuroko, on the other hand, pondered on what Aomine could be asking. They're both boys, weren't they? And they're already friends, right? So why was Aomine asking something like that? He tilted his head in contemplation, which, unknown to him, had caused a massive nosebleed from Aomine.

"Aren't we already?" Kuroko asked after a few seconds. Aomine felt his face heat up. A blush would have been apparent if not for his deliciously tanned skin.

"I… I… Of course we are!" he finally exclaimed and hugged Kuroko tightly (conveniently forgetting the fact that they were both naked as the day they were born). It was in the middle of their second year that Aomine had put his claim over Kuroko.

For a year, everything was going smoothly. Despite all of the Generation of Miracles taking advantage of his shadow, he was able to fend them all off. All, except for Murasakibara. He had talked to Kuroko to avoid their giant teammate but he was only met with a blank stare.

"I don't see a logical reason why I should avoid Murasakibara-kun."

Aomine could not argue with that so he went to their captain Akashi to ask for an advice. Akashi told him to test Kuroko by faking a breakup. Maybe then the phantom player would be more expressive of his feelings for Aomine.

Aomine was skeptical of the advice. But, it came from Akashi and Akashi is always right. So, one day, he told Kuroko that they were breaking up. He felt guilty when Kuroko started crying. However, what left him confused was when Kuroko asked, "Does this mean no more bumping fists?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND BUMPING FISTS?!"

However, Kuroko did not answer. Instead, he ran away from Aomine and never showed himself again.

From then on, Aomine never saw Kuroko until a few months after their graduation from middle school. It was then that he found out that Kuroko had a new light.

**The Case of Murasakibara Atsushi**

Unknown to Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi was Kuroko's first kiss.

It was their first year at Teiko. One afternoon, while they were walking home, Kuroko had asked if they could stay out a bit because he wanted some milkshakes. After buying their food, they sat on a bench at the park near Teiko. They were sitting in silence when Murasakibara asked, "Why does Kuro-chin love milkshakes so much?"

Kuroko stared at him, head tilted. "It tastes good…" was the blunt answer.

"I want to taste it, too." He announced. Kuroko took a sip first before offering him his cup of vanilla milkshake. Murasakibara's heart beat so fast at the prospect of having an indirect kiss with his Kuro-chin. But, he did not want an indirect kiss. He wanted a real one.

So, without warning, he wrapped one of his hands around Kuroko's while the other one was placed on Kuroko's nape. He pulled the phantom a little harshly. This made Kuroko gasp and Murasakibara took the chance. He slid his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth, exploring, feeling, savoring the flavor of vanilla. He only pulled out when they both needed air.

"Murasakibara-kun, why did you do that?"

He scratched the side of his head with his finger, as if thinking. After a few seconds he answered, "I wanted to taste Kuro-chin."

Kuroko knitted his brow. "Murasakibara-kun, you took my first kiss."

"I did."

"Is it okay for a friend to take his friend's first kiss?"

"It is. Kissing is a way of showing affection, right?" Kuroko nodded so Murasakibara continued. "I like Kuro-chin that's why I kissed him."

"Oh…" there was a small hint of understanding on Kuroko's face. "I like Murasakibara-kun, too."

From then on, Murasakibara would kiss Kuroko every chance he had. And nothing could stop him. Not even Aomine Daiki's death glares sent towards him every practice. Not even the annoying Kise Ryouta who would always find a way to hog Kuroko to himself. Murasakibara has his ways of having an alone time with his Kuro-chin. Despite the popular belief that his a snack idiot, he was actually a very devious man. Vanilla milkshake bribery was his key to the phantom player's heart.

Murasakibara was a very happy man. Until one day Kuroko stopped meeting him at the park. It was nearing the championship games of their second year when Kuroko started avoiding him. It was hard to locate the teen. But, Murasakibara had his ways. So, when he cornered Kuroko, he asked why he was avoiding him. The phantom player's answer shook his world.

"Akashi-kun said that vanilla milkshake is bad for Murasakibara-kun's diet so he asked me to help you with your addiction by avoiding you."

It was Murasakibara's cue to stop seeing Kuroko. After all, Akashi's orders are absolute.

**The Case of Kise Ryouta**

Kise Ryouta did not fall in love overnight with Kuroko. Unlike the rest of the Miracles who fell in love with the phantom player at first sight, Kise's affection grew gradual. It all started when Kuroko had proven himself a valuable player to the team. Since then, Kise would watch him and, every time, he would fall deeper for the teen.

He would always look for the chance to have Kuroko by himself. However, Aomine and Murasakibara were always on his way. And, it was really, really hard to have your chance when the ace player and the center were on guard. But, this did not deter Kise from wanting Kuroko.

His chance came one day, on his third year in high school, while he was walking by the park near Seirin High. He found Kuroko crying hard, all by himself. When he approached the phantom player and asked him what was wrong, the teen hugged him tight instead then cried his heart out.

Later, Kise found out that the phantom player's dog died. It was heartbreaking to see Kuroko so broken and lost so Kise stayed with him and did all his best to comfort him. From there, their relationship escalated. They would often go on a date and no member of the Generation of Miracles ever interrupted them.

Staying in his apartment was his favorite time with Kuroko. In the privacy of his unit, he was permitted to worship the boy by kissing and licking and nipping every inch of his body… that was not covered with clothes. Kuroko would often ruffle his hair and say something like, "You're such a bad boy, Kise-kun." And Kuroko would say this with a straight face that Kise does not really know what it meant.

Due to all the petting and necking they do, Kise had had wet dreams almost every night. He would have taken his beloved Kurokocchi then and there, but, he knew that he had to control himself. His Kurokocchi was still innocent of the ways of the world and he will have to take his sweet, sweet time to teach him.

Everything was going smoothly until one day, his manager called him up about a photoshoot in England. It was a big step in his career but it would mean that he would be away from his phantom player for about a year.

It was an easy choice really. Ever since he fell in love, his priority had been Kuroko. But, his beloved Kurokocchi was such a good and kind-hearted person that he convinced him to go.

"You have to go, Kise-kun." He could still remember Kuroko saying. "An opportunity like this comes once in a lifetime. You don't have to be tied down to me forever. I'm setting you free."

Kise cried as he hugged Kuroko tightly. When they parted, Kuroko pulled something out of his pocket then put it on Kise's palm. "This is my parting gift for you so you will never forget me." It was a thin leather necklace with a pendant engraved with Kise's name.

"Err… Kurokocchi, it…" _looks like a dog collar,_ he wanted to add, but dared not to when he noticed the sad look on Kuroko's face.

"You don't like it?"

"I do! I do!" He made an effort to put it around his neck for… for emphasis. "See. I'm wearing it."

Kuroko smiled sweetly, a rare show of emotion. It almost gave Kise a heart attack.

"Promise me we'll chat frequently."

"I promise."

And so, Kise flew to England with the hope that he and Kuroko will stay in touch. He was not disappointed as every week they chatted online and talked in Skype. Kise did not know, however, that one question would shatter his life.

"Do you miss me, Kurokocchi? You must be really lonely without me there," he said as he stared at the video feed in Skype. His Kurokocchi looked adorable in his teddy pajamas.

"Don't worry, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun bought me a new dog so I don't miss you that much."

"Eh?"

"Akashi-kun said it was a replacement for Kise-kun."

"K-Kurokocchi!"

That night, Kise cried with all his heart.

**I hope you enjoyed. The case of Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuro will be out next Saturday - just had to fix something.**

**Chapter 2 for True Love's First Kiss will be out once my beta's done editing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the follows for the first chapter!**

**The Case of Midorima Shintarou**

Next to Akashi, Midorima is the most intelligent among the members of the Generation of Miracles. Yes, he was smart enough to realize, despite Akashi's effort to hide it, that the Emperor was in love with the phantom player. So, he did not dare make a move. (Aside from giving Kuroko his lucky item every day. You can never be too careful, you know.)

After watching what had happened to every member of the Generation of Miracles, he knew that he had made the right decision. Aomine ended up in a mental asylum for a month. Murasakibara went to a rehabilitation center for the milkshake addicts. Kise was seeing a psychologist up until now. So, despite of his undying attraction to the blue haired phantom player, he kept his distance. After all, an A-type like Kuroko and a B-type like him will never get along.

He enrolled in Shutoku where he found his new love interest Takao Kasunari. It was a great relationship, really. Takao never questioned his belief in Oha-Asa and had supported him in their every game. Their personalities complimented each other. However, when high school ended, Takao was invited to be a protégé of a famous photographer and had to travel all around the world. Knowing that long distance relationships never end well, they both decided to part ways.

Just as his first romance ended, a new door of opportunity opened for Midorima. He took BS Biology in Tokyo University as a Pre-Med course. He was aiming to be a doctor, as Oha-Asa told him that being a doctor was the best profession for him. He took dorm number 26 of the West Building of Tokyo University (the lucky room according to Oha-Asa). And, as always, Oha-Asa was right. When he entered his dorm room, his jaw almost dropped when he saw Kuroko Tetsuya sitting on one of the two beds.

"Hello, Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted flatly while Midorima imagined the Philharmonic Orchestra playing Ave Maria on the background. If he was not a tsundere, he would have shouted "Oha-Asa you're the best!" (Midorima opted to just return the greeting.)

He thought no one, as in NO ONE, can stop him now from claiming Kuroko. Akashi was studying in Oxford University. Kise was busy travelling from one country to another for his modeling job. Aomine and Murasakibara were both pursuing their professional basketball career in the US.

Midorima knew how oblivious and evasive Kuroko was. So, like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey, he waited patiently for opportunities to come.

The first opportunity came on the midterm week of their first semester. Midorima came home to a studying Kuroko.

In their first month together, Midorima noticed that, contrary to popular belief, Kuroko had no modesty when it comes to displaying his body. There were times when he would find Kuroko walking around their room while wearing only boxers. Midorima would blush madly while Kuroko would just stare at him confused, often asking if he was coming down with a fever. Honestly, was Kuroko trying to seduce him?

The urge to touch Kuroko's milky white skin was really, really difficult to resist. So, when Midorima found Kuroko stretching and massaging his shoulders after reading a thick book on Child Psychology, he offered to massage him. "Oha-Asa told me to help an Aquarius today, so I'll help you ease your stress." He reasoned and Kuroko accepted.

Midorima almost had a massive nosebleed as he touched Kuroko's soft, soft skin. The phantom player's body was lithe, just as he imagined. He massaged the muscles thoroughly, not letting a single space of Kuroko's shoulders and back left untouched. When his hand reached Kuroko's nape, the phantom player moaned deliciously. Before Kuroko could even register what had happened, Midorima was already in the bathroom, jacking off.

The next opportunity came the night after the final exams for the first semester. It was Kuroko himself who asked Midorima if he wanted to relax a bit and have a boys' night out. Being the sly fox that he was, Midorima suggested that they just have dinner in their room and a bit of wine.

"I don't really drink alcohol, Midorima-kun."

Midorima reasoned, "Drinking alcohol sometimes is a good way of socializing. You have to learn that in order to survive the adult world."

So, Kuroko agreed to drink a bit. As Midorima had expected, the phantom player had, indeed, low alcohol tolerance. After two glasses of red wine, Kuroko was already stripping, saying that he felt "so, so hot."

"Let me ease that," Midorima said before claiming Kuroko's soft, soft lips. He slipped his tongue into the phantom player's mouth and savored the taste of red wine. It tastes so much better than drinking it in a wine glass. He let his hand roam and map the expanse of Kuroko's pale skin as his kisses went down to Kuroko's slender neck.

"Midori… ma-kun…" Kuroko moaned his name, sending shivers throughout Midorima's body. "I feel so… di…"

Mirorima waited for the next syllable of the word but nothing came. Feeling Kuroko's deadweight in his arms, he looked up to find that the phantom player had already fallen asleep. That night, Midorima had to, once again, take care of his hard on all by himself.

The next day, Kuroko greeted him like nothing had happened. Midorima doubted that Kuroko even remembered anything. They packed their bags and went their separate ways for the semester break.

When Midorima came back after two weeks, he found their dorm room littered with pictures of him massaging a half-naked Kuroko, of him jacking off, of him molesting… er… kissing Kuroko. It was all taken in angle that focused on HIM! When he turned his gaze to his vanity mirror, his eyes widened. The words "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SEMESTER… SHINTAROU" was written in red and gold lipstick. (How gay could that be?)

Before he could erase the offending message and the pictures strewn across the floor, he heard a knock on the door.

"Don't tell me it's Kuroko…" he whispered, fearing for his life if the phantom player sees it. _But, if it was Kuroko, he would not be knocking, right?_

The knocking got louder and persistent that it irritated Midorima. He unceremoniously opened the door and another surprise greeted him.

"Kazunari?" He gaped.

"Shin-chan!" Takao Kazunari held up his phone and he saw various e-mails containing the same pictures across his room. "YOU CLOSET PERVERT!"

Midorima learned that hell had no fury like an uke scorned.

**The Case of Akashi Seijurou**

Akashi smiled as he stepped out of the airport. The warm summer air of Japan greeted him, promising him of a good future. He was away for a total of five years. He studied Business Administration major in Economics at Oxford for four years and took over his father's business empire in a year – all this he did as he was fending off the cretins who tried to take his Tetsuya. Finally, he would be able to claim what was really his. And it all went according to plan.

"Welcome home, Seijurou-sama." The butler greeted him then opened the door of the limousine that had been waiting for his arrival.

"It's good to be back." He said maliciously as he entered the car. "Go straight to Teiko Preschool. I have a friend to visit." The butler nodded then relayed the order to the driver.

It was about an hour to Teiko Preschool so Akashi decided to turn on the news. The picture of Aomine and Murasakibara flashed on TV. They became famous professional basketball players and had been playing in the NBA for two years now.

It was easy to get rid of those two, really. He pretended that he was not interested in Kuroko so, out of all the Generation of Miracles, Aomine trusted him for advice when his relationship with the phantom player went sour. Aomine was a fool to ever believe that there really was a romantic relationship between him and the tealhead. When the phantom player came to him, so broken hearted, thinking that the "break up" was about Aomine not wanting to be his light anymore, Akashi told him, "Tetsuya, you will find a new light." He wiped the tears off of Tetsuya's cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Murasakibara on the other hand, was a bit better than Aomine. He knew that he could never establish a relationship with Kuroko, so he opted to just take advantage of the phantom player's innocence. Akashi had endured Murasakibara's insolence just so it could spark a reaction from Aomine. And it did.

After getting rid of the Generation of Miracles' Ace Player, he had no more use of Murasakibara. So, he went to Tetsuya and told him that "Milkshake is bad for Atsushi's diet. It will make him overweight. So, Tetsuya, if you want to help him, you must avoid him." The message, however, had a different translation for Murasakibara: "Stay away from what is mine."

Akashi got tired of the news so he turned off the TV and looked out the window. He smirked as he saw a large billboard of Kise, modeling the Akashi Group's clothing line. He was wearing the famous "Kise-kun necklace." It had been a trend all over the world and the Akashi Group had obtained trademark over it. "Tetsuya has a good taste," he remarked. "It suited Ryouta so well."

Kise was the hardest for Akashi to crack. When Tetsuya's dog died, it was supposed to be Akashi who would comfort the phantom player. However, the copycat beat him to it. Destiny was not by his side at that time.

Kuroko had grown attached to Kise so Akashi could not get rid of him that easily. Akashi had to plan elaborately. It was a good thing that, despite his young age, he was already the head of their marketing department. So, when the Akashi group decided to expand their clothing line in Europe Akashi suggested, "Why don't we get Kise Ryouta as our model?"

The CEO at that time asked him why he chose Ryouta. He reasoned, "Kise has a mix of both Asian and Europian features. It's exotic and unique, a perfect representation of our clothing line." It was easily approved.

The day the contract was made, Kuroko came to him, crying. He told him about losing another pet… er… companion. He told Kuroko that Kise needed the contract for career advancement and that he will have another companion soon. When Kuroko stopped crying, he convinced him, "Why don't you buy him a going away present?" And so, he accompanied Kuroko to find the perfect gift for his pet… er… companion. It was coincidental, really, that Kuroko found the perfect gift in a pet shop.

Right after Kise took a plane to Europe, he bought Kuroko a new dog which looked exactly like his former dog.

After getting rid of Kise, Akashi thought that he would not have any more problems. So he went to Oxford with no worries. Until the day he met Takao Kazunari and learned that he and Midorima broke up. Then, worse came to worst, he received a message from Kuroko telling him that he was sharing a dorm room with none other than Midorima.

Akashi ordered right away that security cameras be installed in Kuroko and Midorima's shared room, without the occupants' consent of course. To say that Akashi was infuriated upon seeing the videos and pictures that his men sent him was an understatement. After sending Takao the copy of the pictures, he immediately flew to Japan and visited the dorm room where he had set up a surprise for Midorima.

Midorima ended staying in the hospital for two weeks due to head concussion and broken ribs. It brought something good to Midorima though as he had patched up his relationship with Takao. The two were now living happily in Massachusetts – Takao working as a photographer while Midorima was finishing his Medicine proper at Harvard University.

"Akashi-sama, we're here." The butler informed him as they pulled in front of Teikou Preschool. Akashi fought the urge to just hop out of the car and ran to his beloved Kuroko. No, he had to look cool. So, with the grace of a king, he alighted his car and strode to the phantom player's classroom.

He found Kuroko inside the classroom, cleaning up the mess that his students left. It was almost 5:00 in the afternoon and Kuroko's shift was over. The former phantom player of Teikou turned around when he heard the door creak open. His surprise was only evidenced by a slight widening of his eyes.

"Akashi-kun…" he whispered as a smile slowly crept unto his face.

"Tetsuya." Akashi smiled back.

"You didn't say that you'll be coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you." With a few strides, Akashi was able to close the distance between him and his beloved Kuroko. He pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla. "You still smell the same." He released the phantom player to stare at his face. He chuckled when he noticed the slight blush on the smaller man's cheeks.

"I missed you so, so much." He purred then closed the distance between their lips. It was just a slow chaste kiss. (No tongue included because, really, they're inside a classroom and Akashi does not trust his self control that much.)

When they parted, Akashi found the phantom player had a slightly perturb perturbed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko furrowed his brow further and looked down the floor. Akashi gently coaxed the phantom player to look up. "Tetsuya…" he cooed.

"I just… it's just… it's the first time that Akashi-kun did that to me. Does that mean that you want to be friends with me?"

Akashi's eyebrow twitched. He almost forgot how Murasakibara had planted in Kuroko's mind that friends do kiss.

"No, Tetsuya. I want us to be more than that." He smiled, half-expecting Kuroko to blush. But, instead of a blush, Kuroko's relaxed and heaved out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. 'Coz I really like Akashi-kun more than a friend."

The straightforward confession made Akashi's heart beat so fast, he felt like all his blood had gone up to his face. He did not expect Kuroko to be so blunt about his feelings.

"I've always imagined us as a small family back in Teikou."

Akashi raised his brow. _I didn't know that,_ he thought.

"Aomine-kun is our rebellious elder child. Murasakibara-kun is the adorable younger child. Midorima-kun is the grandpa. And, Kise-kun is the pet."

Akashi smirked. "I didn't know you liked me way back then."

Kuroko hummed. "I imagined I'm the father and you're the mother."

"Wait, what?" He held Kuroko's thin shoulders firmly.

"I'm the father and you're the – "

"I heard you the first time, Tetsuya." Akashi cut in, a creepy smile on his face. "But I think you're mistaken as to our roles."

"No, I always wanted Akashi-kun to be my wife."

"Your… wife?" he trailed.

"Yes. Will you be my wife, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya," he pushed the bluenet to the nearest wall. "I think I have to show you who the supposed wife is between the two of us." Akashi let go of his self-control and claimed Kuroko Tetsuya.

That afternoon, grunts and moans could be heard from inside Teacher Kuroko's classroom.

**The End**

**xxx**

**A/N: Wow, I feel like I totally ruined everything with the ending… ahaha. Please a review. Pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**The Phone Sex Case**

It was already 10:00 in the evening but Kuroko Tetsuya was still very much awake. He was sitting, legs crossed, in his bed with his laptop on his lap. He was on Skype, video calling, when his landline phone rang. Kuroko stared at the screen, as if waiting for permission. When the other person nodded, he muttered a polite "please excuse me" before reaching for the phone on his nightstand.

"Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya." The voice on the other line greeted seductively.

Without looking away from the screen of his laptop, he greeted back. "Seijuro-kun, it's nice to hear from you."

"Do you miss me, Tetsuya? It's lonely here in England without you. I will take the first flight tomorrow after the meeting so I can come home to you as soon as possible."

An unreadable smile spread across Kuroko's face. "Of course I miss you, Seijuro-kun." Seijuro answered but Kuroko's attention was on his laptop. The person he was video calling with sent him a personal message. He nodded to let the other person know that he understood. "This is troublesome." Kuroko said, still with his deadpan expression.

"What is, Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked.

"I'm sorry, Seijuro-kun. I'm currently working. Can I put you on speaker phone?"

Seijuro chuckled. "I bet you want my voice to echo all over your room. Ah, Tetsuya, I didn't think you were this bold."

"No, Seijuro-kun. I'm really working right now." He answered as he pressed the speaker phone button.

"Tetsuya, what are you wearing?" Seijuro asked, effectively dismissing Kuroko's answer.

"I'm wearing my yellow Spongebob pajamas. Why?"

"Tetsuya, I can almost imagine you here beside me. You look so sexy in your pajamas, I want to f*ck you right now."

"Seijuro-kun, what did I say about your language?" Kuroko said with a flat voice. "I need to punish you for that. Face the wall. You're on timeout for five minutes."

"Oh… that's cute Tetsuya. You want to role play." Seijuro drawled each word maliciously. "Yes, Sensei, I'm a bad boy. Punish me. Hit me with your joystick."

"I don't think that's possible, Seijuro-kun. I don't hit kids. It will be against school policies. Please behave yourself while you're on timeout."

"Sensei, I'm a bad, bad boy. I get hard just by – ahhh – hearing your voice. Repri – ah – mand me more, Sensei."

Kuroko sighed as he watched the video feed from Skype. The person he was formerly conversing with was smiling like a maniac, like he was ready to murder someone.

"Seijuro-kun, I think you should stop that. You sound like you're dying."

"I am dying… I'm dying to –ah - feel your –Nnngggh - mouth around my c*ck, my Tetsuya."

The person on the video feed disappeared. Not long after, Kuroko heard a scream from the other end of the phone line.

"Ryouta, what do you think you're doing?" Akashi Seijuro's voice was cold and unforgiving and Kuroko knew that tomorrow, the headline will be about a murdered super model.

"A-aka-ssshi-cchi, I-I w-was j-ju-just c-calling m-my mother!"

"Really? With your pants down and your hand around your cock, you were just calling your mother? I will kill you, you low-life." Akashi laughed maniacally then a bloody scream followed. It was then that Kuroko decided to end the call.

A few moments later, Akashi was back on Skype. "So, where were we before that scumbag decided to interrupt us, Tetsuya?"

"You were telling me to strip my pajamas off, Sei-kun."

"Ah, yes." Akashi smirked. "Let's continue then."

**-The End-**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! for AkaKuro fans, please join the FB group AkaKuro Shippers. there are so many nice people there. :)**


End file.
